


Phil's Breeding Kink

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Top Dan Howell, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester, first phanfic, originally posted on switchdnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Dnp are filming a gaming video and suddenly Phil starts talking about how animals breed. Dan thinks Phil is just being Phil, but there’s more that Phil is not telling Dan.





	Phil's Breeding Kink

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the anon who wants a fic about Phil’s Breeding Kink. Here ya go! I hope it’s to your liking, please forgive me if this is not that great(clearly not experienced). Btw I’m the new mod on switchdnp on tumblr, my main acc is philipisdaniels :) :) :)

“Phil what was that?! Didn’t we talk about this already?” Dan exclaimed with an unamused look on his face but is really not surprised and have already forgiven Phil after he turned off the camera and looked at his so not guilty boyfriend.

They were filming a gaming video and for some reason Phil started talking about the different ways animals breed. Talking about how male seahorses gives birth to baby seahorses, he even demonstrated how it happens with his own body and how dogs have this thing called knotting that prevents the ‘you-know-what’ stuff from going out of their partner’s body to ensure that the success rate is high. Everyone knows that Phil is a fan of animal facts but this kind of subject is bothering Dan.

“Sorry Dan…” Phil said, head bowed down while fiddling with his fingers but still smiling a bit for some reason.

“Why do you have to make everything sexual when we’re filming? Am i depriving you of sex or something?” Dan asked casually as he stood up from his chair, not realizing that Phil is horny at the moment and too shy to tell Dan himself.

As Dan turned his back to Phil, he heard a small whisper but didn’t quite catch it.

“You saying something?” Dan turned to Phil again but noticing how his cheeks are bright pink than usual and he’s not really looking at Dan, so with years of being together he understood everything.

“Never mind.” Phil stood up abruptly and started to go to the door. But Dan was not having any of it and pulled Phil’s arm and turned him so they’re facing each other. 

“I said it’s nothing Dan. Sorry for earlier.” Phil said in a small voice and tried to push Dan away. But Phil forgot that his younger boyfriend was now taller and more built than him. As he tried to get away his back suddenly hit the door and Dan put both of his hands beside Phil’s head and lowered his head to say something to Phil’s ear but not before nibbling and licking on it.

“You’re horny right? Since when? You could’ve just told me and I would gladly help you, you know.” Dan was now sucking on Phil’s neck while his hands found it’s way to Phil’s waist and lower back.

“Mhnnnn… Dan. Th-that’s not it.” Phil groaned breathlessly, neck moving to a side giving Dan more access. 

“What? You’re clearly horny Phil. Even your ears are turning red, that’s probably why you talked about mating animals.” Dan looked at Phil questioningly,  waiting for a reply.

“I want.. you to uhmmm. Breed me?” Phil said shyly. Too embarrassed and scared of what Dan might think. Dan looked confused for a second but when it hit him, he smirked liked a maniac. 

“Turn your back to me,” Dan demanded. Phil didn’t move too quickly because of Dan’s change of tone so Dan harshly spun him around and put his big hand below Phil’s chin and titled it upwards. While his other hand went to Phil’s pyjamas and stroke his half hard cock which is getting harder with Dan’s slow strokes. 

“You basically want me to cum in you, huh Phil? Want you to have my babies. I’ll come in you so deep you’d feel it in your stomach.” Dan was the dirty talker and with his hoarse and low voice it makes Phil’s legs feel like jelly. 

“Hngggg Dan what-what are you-ahhhn” Phil was cut off by a moan that came out from his own throat as Dan slid his pyjamas down to his ankles and he felt the cold air hit his hard dick. They never had sex in the gaming room but neither of the two seems to care at the moment. Phil instinctively put his hands on the door and bent over. 

“Are you that aroused that you don’t even have an ounce of patience, can’t wait for me to fill you up? Tell me Phil… tell me what you want.” Dan whispered as he also bent to say it directly for Phil’s ear to hear. Each word goes straight to his throbbing member. Phil’s so out of it despite having done this plenty of times. Their relationship as wild and pure as they used to when they just got together, never being bored with each other specially when they’re this active in their sex life.

“G-give me your… babies… Daniel ..” Phil said with teary eyes when Dan rubbed his thumb on Phil’s slit.

“Fucking hell Phil. That’s so hot.” Dan continued stroking Phil’s dick slowly distracting him, then Dan got the lube out of a drawer near them. Thankful for his stupidness that he got spare lube all around their flat. 

“Stop teasing me…” Phil whined but can’t help but moan at Dan’s ministrations.

Phil was still wearing his slightly big sweatshirt which accentuated his pretty and pale butt and long legs while Dan is still fully clothed and it turns him on a lot more. Phil didn’t notice where Dan got lube until he felt two fingers entering without warning smirking when he felt that it’s already a bit loose and soft. They had sex like two days ago and it shouldn’t have been still that soft.

“Hnghhhhh… Dan. Just put it in, I- I did myself in the bath awhile ago.” Phil whispers, he wants the earth to swallow him whole ‘cuz he never thought he’d admit that to Dan, the kinky bastard.

“You’re sexually frustrated, can’t go a day without being fucked so you prepped yourself so that you’re ready for me anytime I want. Is that right Phil?” Phil nodded. Dan still scissored him and added another finger. Because even when he just wants to fuck this hot lad, he’s still a gentle giant. 

“Ready to take my cock, Phil?” Dan said as he took out his own cock and lathered it up with lube

“I was born ready Dan, don’t you know m-ahhh!” Phil gasped when Dan suddenly pushed the tip of his cock in him.

“Shut up you dork, and take my fucking cock.” Dan rolled his eyes and slowly pushed in until he bottomed out. Both moaned at the overwhelming feeling of being joined together.

“Ughhh, shit you’re still tight!” Dan started to drag his cock slowly to let phil adjust to the stretch. Although a lot of Phans thinks Dan has the smaller cock he is much bigger than Phil’s.

“ahhhhhnggg.. D-dan… danny.” Phil moans as dan picks up the pace by roughly holding phil’s hips with his giant hands. Phil was scratching against the door, and face bright red from the pleasure.

“Do you like that…Phil? Feel my.. cock inside your stomach? Even if you’re not…a girl… I’d still want to have my… babies…with you.” Dan groans, punctuating each phrase with a deep thrust to Phil’s abused prostate which makes the older whimper not realizing that a tear escaped from his eyes. Hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

“Yes, ahhhhh! Y-yes Dan…breed me…” Moans of pleasure and pain from his unstable legs and Dan’s hold on him - which is sure to leave bruises - erupted from Phil’s mouth. 

Both men getting closer and closer to their climax. Dan sensing that Phil is at the edge so he started pumping Phil’s cock with his hand while the other still holds Phil’s hip for balance. He bent over and pushed Phil’s sweatshirt up and held the cloth to Phil’s shoulder to see the pale and blemish free back of his lover.

“You’re so fucking pretty…” 

Sucking lovebites all over his skin but relentlessly pivoting his hips in time with his harsh strokes on Phil’s cock. Phil wonders how he could multitask like that but eventually gets lost in what Dan’s doing.

“Mhnnn-close” 

“Cum for me Phil-ughh” As Dan said that Phil let out a cry and clenched down on Dan. White spurts of thick cum painted the door. Dan continued to chase his release using Phil, overstimulating him.

“I’m gonna cum Phil! I’ll give you what you want…” Dan moaned, thrusts becoming faster and unsteady. While Phil can’t do anything but take what Dan gives and whimper in pleasure.

With one hard thrust, Dan came deep inside of Phil. 

“Hngggg… Dan. I can feel it being released inside me. I- I think I’m gonna- Ahhhhhngggg!” While Dan was riding out his high from coming by thrusting slowly, Phil came again. 

“Did you just come from me cumming into you? We should do this more often!” Dan said as he pulled out from Phil and straightening Phil up on his wobbly legs. Clearly exhausted from cumming twice. Dan’s hold on Phil’s the only one keeping him balanced. 

“Oh… shoot!” Phil shuddered…

“What??? Am I too rough? Did I hurt you? You know I love you right?” Dan asked worriedly as he looked at Phil’ face for signs of pain and discomfort.

“No-it’s just…your cum was dribbling down to my legs. It’s hot…” Phil said shyly as he pulled his sweatshirt up a bit to show Dan. Dan’s expression was priceless, his mouth opened and regretted that in years of being together, he’s never seen this sight of Phil, with oversized shirt, holding it up with his lil’ hands (cuz for Dan, Phil’s hands is smol) and showing Dan his own cum running down pale slender legs.

“That’s fuckin’ sexy…” Dan mumbles and with that Phil knows they’ll be sleeping late again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> is it good or should i not write anything anymoreeee give me feedbacks! thankies love you bunches... <3


End file.
